


[Podfic] Film Studies, Or, Four Films About Captain America And One By Him

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Fix-It, Gen, Movies-Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Singing, blue movies, noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is no stranger to the silver screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Film Studies, Or, Four Films About Captain America And One By Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Film Studies, or, Four Films About Captain America and One By Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431347) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Thank you to copperbadge for having blanket permission! <3
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU TO [ FLEURROCHARD ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard) who did such a wonderful time singing for this podfic. It would not have gotten done without you! THANK YOU SO MUCH, SERIOUSLY! <3

**Title:**   Film Studies, Or, Four Films About Captain America And One By Him  
**Author:**   Copperbadge  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   43:06  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Film%20Studies.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Film%20Studies.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
